1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an iron-type golf club head, especially to a manufacturing method of an iron-type golf club head that is faster with fewer steps during the manufacturing process, more accurate in the golf club's shape and weight, and lowers the cost.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional iron-type golf club heads are manufactured by hot forging, and the main steps are shown as below.
First, the carbon steel rod is cut into multiple bar-shaped steel substrates with suitable volume.
Second, the bar-shaped steel substrate is heated by electric furnace to high-temperature state about 1200° C. so that the bar-shaped steel substrate has high plasticity. Then the bar-shaped steel substrate is hot forged and forms a rough blank. After the rough blank is cooled down, the superfluous parts around the rough blank are cut away, and then the rough blank is ground.
Third, the rough blank is heated and is hot forged again. After the rough blank is cooled down, the rough blank forms a mid-blank. Then the mid-blank is ground again.
Fourth, the mid-blank is heated and is hot forged for the third time. After the mid-blank is cooled down, the mid-blank forms a fine blank. Then the fine blank is ground for the third time.
Fifth, a hosel of the fine blank is drilled, and then the fine blank is engraved with the model number of the club.
Sixth, the weight of the fine blank is measured, and the fine blank is ground to adjust the weight of the fine blank.
Seventh, a surface of the fine blank is pressed to form a flat striking surface of a face area. Then the striking surface is pressed to form multiple grooves.
Eighth, an angle of the hosel of the fine blank is adjusted, and then the fine blank is polished manually and by vibration machine in sequence to form a golf club head.
Ninth, the polished golf club head is electroplated, fine tuned, and under sandblasting to form the iron-type golf club head, and the manufacturing process of the iron-type golf club head is accomplished.
However, the conventional manufacturing method of an iron-type golf club head has the following shortcomings.
In the whole manufacturing process, the golf club head is hot forged for multiple times. Each time of the hot forging, the blank is heated to about 1200° C. and the blank is recrystallized. Then the blank needs to be cooled down so as to proceed with the following process such as grinding. Cooling down the blank takes much time.
Furthermore, because the blank is heated and cooled down for many times, the blank expands with heat and contracts at lower temperature, which causes much inaccuracy on the shape and the volume of the blank. Therefore, the blank has to be ground more, which not only takes more time, but also affects the weight and the shape of the blank.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an iron-type golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.